The present invention relates to a flexible piston rod, particularly for use in medicine dispensing devices.
So as to render devices and applications where a piston rod is to linearly displace an object more compact it is desirable to avoid the space requirements necessary for allowing a rigid rectilinear piston rod to travel the entire displacement length along its axis. Several flexible piston rods have been conceived embodying a coil spring supported by an internal curved mandrel or guide rod or various elements collaborating with one another. All the known flexible piston rods are either too complicated or require relatively large forces to be displaced.